Chocolate
by Silvery Mist
Summary: Roy Mustang never understood why women liked chocolate better than sex. Royai


**Author's Notes**: Finally posted this! I've had this story sitting on my computer for over 10 months. Anyway, inspiration for this story came from an article I read way back on a study that was trying to explain why women love chocolate and the chocolate lesson scene between Riker and Troi in _Star Trek: The Next Generation._

**Warnings and Disclaimers:** I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of the characters in the story. I also don't know exactly what goes on in a military open house since I've never been to one myself so please excuse any glaring mistakes about it. In addition, the story gets a little limeish at certain parts so be prepared.

* * *

**Chocolate:**

Roy Mustang never understood why women liked chocolate more than sex. To him, chocolate was simply a dessert he always saw on the menu whenever he took one of his dates to a fancy restaurant. Personally, he was never a fan of it. His mouth would always feel dry after eating even the smallest piece of chocolate and he hated how his hands would get sticky whenever he accidentally held it for too long. The only good thing he thought chocolate was good for was bribing little kids to behave; even if the resulting sugar rush rendered that plan obsolete.

His First Lieutenant, however, loved chocolate. For as long as he could remember, Riza Hawkeye always carried chocolate around with her. Whether it was just a bag of chocolate kisses hidden in a corner of her desk drawer or a slice of chocolate cake wrapped in tin foil for lunch, she always had something for whenever her next chocolate craving hit. Roy sometimes wondered how she managed to maintain her figure with the amount of chocolate she seemed to consume on a weekly basis.

He had once casually asked her why women seemed to enjoy chocolate more than other, more pleasurable, activities. In response, she had given him a cold glare that made the rest of his subordinates hide behind their paperwork before retorting that chocolate knew how to satisfy women better than any man ever could. Afterwards, she left the room to spend some 'quality time' with her dessert while the men pondered her answer. After fifteen minutes they all concluded that it must have been _that_ time of the month and promptly dropped the subject.

In fact, it wasn't until the annual military open house that Roy Mustang realized just how stimulating chocolate could be to a woman.

* * *

"What a disaster," Roy moaned as he entered the office with Riza following closely behind him looking equally exhausted. Tugging at the buttons of his dress uniform, he continued, "That bunch of unruly teenagers wouldn't survive five minutes on the front lines. And their parents! Argh! They seem to think the military's a good replacement for their failures in parenting. " He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it behind his chair before he began fumbling with his top shirt button. "I don't see why we have to wear our dress uniforms for this kind of stuff. I can barely breathe in this thing, especially in this heat."

"We're supposed to be setting an image for the military, sir. We can't exactly do that wearing T-shirts and shorts," replied Riza as she began unbuttoning her own jacket.

Roy smiled at the thought of walking around the military base in a T-shirt and shorts. "At least we'll be comfortable," he joked as he began rummaging through the bookshelf for something. "Lieutenant, have you seen my bottle?" he asked after a few seconds of fruitless searching.

"It's where you always hide it."

"Ah. Found it." He pulled the brandy from its hiding place on the top shelf. "Care to join me, Hawkeye?"

"No," replied Riza as she slipped out of her heels and massaged her foot. "Don't you think it's a little early to be drinking? It's barely past noon."

Roy shrugged. "After that hell of a fiasco, no one would blame me." He raised the bottle at Havoc who just walked in after a quick smoke. "Havoc, drink?"

"Sure," said Havoc. "God knows I need it. Those damn recruits. Cockiest group of kids I've ever seen. They kept cracking jokes about my gun and I'm pretty sure they weren't talking about my sidearm. A few of those little bastards even tried to swipe my cigarettes."

Roy chuckled as he pulled out two glasses from his bottom desk drawer. "They make even Full Metal look like a saint." Filling up the glasses halfway, he pushed one of them across his desk towards Havoc.

"Thanks," the blonde said, picking up the glass and swallowing half of it at once. Roy lifted his own glass to his lips but stopped just as the liquor was about to reach his lips.

From the corner of his eye he could see Riza curled up on the couch, rummaging through her lunch bag. As she shifted into a more comfortable position, her skirt slid up so that it was just above her knees, showing those shapely legs of hers. Roy could also just make out her bra straps and the faint outline of her bra underneath her crisp white cotton shirt as she slowly pulled out what she was looking for.

_Heh. Leave it to Hawkeye to make even a state uniform look sexy,_ he thought to himself before taking a sip of brandy. Grimacing slightly as the burning sensation traveled down his throat he turned back to Havoc to ask if the lieutenant wanted a refill.

"So where were you stationed?" he asked as Havoc took the bottle and poured himself another glass.

"The firing range," answered Havoc, shuddering slightly. Breda and I were in charge of showing the recruits the type of weapons the military had."

Roy chuckled. "At least you didn't have to deal with the parents. Lieutenant Hawkeye and I were assigned to the information booth answering questions ranging from disciplining to whether little Johnny can take leave whenever he feels overwhelmed. I was honestly waiting for one parent to ask if we also tuck them in at night. Also, a few teenagers made catcalls at Hawkeye and one brave soul even tried to get her number."

Havoc laughed. "What happened to him?"

"I ignored him but he was being persistent so I finally grabbed him by the shirt collar and told him that kind of act is frowned upon in the military," replied Riza as she took off the lid of the container she was holding. "I also told him that he would no longer be a man if he tried that again."

Roy grinned as he drained his glass. "It was great. He ran away like a scared puppy the second she released him. It made the morning a little more bearable."

"I'm glad you at least found that entertaining, sir," answered Riza sarcastically. "You could have at least tried to intervene instead of just sitting there grinning like a Cheshire Cat."

"What can I say? I knew you could take care of yourself. There was no need for me to come in and rescue you…unless, of course, you wanted me to," added Roy teasingly.

Riza scoffed and ignored him, focusing, instead on her lunch. Roy smirked and began to pour himself another drink. Leaning back against his chair, he held up his glass and slowly swirled its contents, lost in thought as he attempted to formulate a plan to get out of helping out at next year's open house. He was just entertaining the idea of scheduling his next vacation around that time when he heard a barely audible moan coming from the other side of the room.

He looked back at the couch at his First Lieutenant. Riza was still lying on it, her eyes closed and savoring what appeared to be home-made chocolate pudding. Roy watched as she slowly pulled the spoon out and began licking it, carefully removing any remaining traces of chocolate left on it. When she finished, she languorously dipped it back into the pudding and stirred the contents a little before scooping another spoonful. She brought the spoon back to her lush lips, closing her eyes again as her mouth encompassed it. Roy could've almost sworn he heard her sigh in pleasure as she indulged herself in the pudding and his mind couldn't help but wander south. He had no idea chocolate could be this erotic.

_Damn, she looks incredibly hot like that._

"Hey Chief, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Havoc whisper beside him.

"Yeah," he whispered back.

"Good. Just making sure it wasn't the alcohol messing with my mind," chuckled Havoc as he drained his glass. Roy smirked as he took another quick sip from his own glass.

"I think we're going to need Fuery to fix the fan. It's getting kinda hot in here." Havoc added, looking up at the ceiling.

"Go find him then," murmured Roy, waving him off while his eyes remained fixed on Riza.

"Ehh…He'll probably be here in a couple minutes anyway. Besides, I think I can tolerate the heat for a little longer,"

Roy grinned. "Yeah right. You're enjoying it as much as I am," he said a little too loudly. Riza looked up at them and frowned.

"Don't you two have something better to look at?" she demanded, blushing slightly when she realized that the two men had been watching her.

"Yes ma'am," they both responded in unison, panicking slightly. Havoc quickly got up and headed toward the door.

"I…umm…better go find Fuery to get the fan fixed. Hopefully he hasn't been ambushed by recruits yet," he mumbled before shutting the door behind him, leaving Roy alone in the room with Riza.

Roy coughed uncomfortably. Riza was still looking at him, her amber eyes fixed on him as he took another sip from his drink. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she got up and walked towards him. Roy shifted uneasily in his chair as he watched Riza sit down on his desk. Placing the half finished dessert between them, she handed him her spoon.

"Umm…"

"You wanted a taste didn't you, sir? That's why you and Havoc were staring at me."

"Actually, we...err….you know I don't like chocolate, Lieutenant."

Riza smirked. "That's a shame. You have no idea what you're missing," she replied in an unusually seductive tone. Then, before Roy could comprehend the meaning behind her words, she dipped a finger into the container and slowly stirred the pudding like she had done earlier with the spoon. He watched, mesmerized, as she brought her chocolate-covered finger up to her mouth and began to slowly suck on it.

_Oh God._

Roy barely suppressed a groan as he watched her tongue slide across her finger, removing any remnants of pudding on it while leaving behind a wet trail of saliva in the process. Riza grinned when she saw the effect she was having on him.

"You sure you don't want to try some, sir?"

_Curse her_. She was doing this on purpose.

Before he could answer she dipped her finger back into the pudding and brought it back to her mouth. Once again, she slowly licked the dessert off her finger, making sure to do it as seductively as possible. Roy bit his lip. He doubted he could hold out much longer.

When she did it for a fourth time, he cracked.

"Lieutenant," he said hoarsely. She looked up at him curiously, her chocolate covered finger inches away from those gorgeous pink lips of hers.

"Sir?"

Roy stood up. "You know it's not appropriate for an officer to seduce her … superior," he murmured as he leaned closer towards her.

Riza smiled. "I'm not trying to seduce you, Colonel. I'm only having my lunch."

"While sitting on my desk? The only time you ever sit here is when we're stuck here alone at night and we-" Riza placed a finger on his lips.

"You really should try it, sir. You never know. You might actually enjoy it."

Perhaps it was the way she said it or that his brain was no longer receiving adequate amounts of blood but Roy tried it. He slowly took her finger into his mouth and tasted the pudding. It was sweet but not too sweet. He could definitely taste the chocolate but at this point he was more interested in payback for what she did to him the past ten minutes.

Gently gripping her wrist, he held her hand in place while his tongue slowly swirled around her finger. He heard her quietly moan in pleasure and grinned. She was clearly enjoying it as much as he was. He continued for a few more seconds before he began to gently pull her towards him. When she was close enough, he kissed her.

The kiss was, in a word, amazing. He could taste the remnants of chocolate as he explored her mouth with his tongue; yet, he wasn't disgusted by it. He actually found the flavor to be particularly stimulating, especially for Riza. In fact, Roy couldn't remember the last time she was this aggressive. He grinned inwardly. This was definitely a side of her he wanted to know better.

"You know Havoc might walk in here anytime now," Riza gasped suddenly as he placed butterfly kisses along her jaw.

"Hmm…you're right," replied Roy, kissing her one more time before pulling back. She frowned slightly. "Dinner at my place then? We can finish where we left off."

Riza smiled seductively. "Depends on what's for dinner."

Roy grinned. He loved it when she was like that. He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by abrupt knocking. Riza quickly hopped off the desk before the office door swung open.

"We're back!" announced Havoc, walking into the room with a short ladder. Fuery and Black Hayate followed closely behind him. Hayate barked a greeting before trotting over to Riza while Havoc and Fuery went to work setting up the ladder under the fan.

"How long will it take to fix, Sergeant?" Riza asked as she bent down to pet her dog.

"Not too long. It's probably just some loose wires or something, ma'am," answered Fuery as he took out the proper tools from the tool kit he was carrying. He got up onto the ladder and began working on the screws.

"Great. It's starting to turn into an oven in here," Roy commented, stretching a little. He turned towards Havoc and noticed the man was pointing at the right corner of his mouth. Roy quickly wiped his mouth with his hand.

Havoc grinned and glanced over at the half-eaten container still sitting on Roy's desk. "Since when did you start liking chocolate, sir?" he asked. Both Fuery and Riza looked up from what they were doing.

Roy smirked. "Since today."

Havoc raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What made you changed your mind?"

Roy leaned back against his chair. "Let's just say I just never really knew how to enjoy it before."

"Really…" replied Havoc grinning. He was about to ask another question but Riza interrupted them.

"Sir, you should finish your lunch so we can get back to the information booth. Same goes for you, Havoc. I'm sure the recruits would like to learn more about your guns.

"Aw geez, Lieutenant," Havoc whined. "You just had to remind me didn't you? You always know how to ruin someone's day."

"I can make it worse if you don't stop complaining."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Havoc meekly. He quickly went back to his desk and pulled out his lunch.

Still smirking, Roy picked up his glass and finished the rest of his drink before getting up from his seat. He picked up the half-finished bottle and steadily made his way back to the bookshelf where he returned the brandy to its hiding place. When he turned around, he glanced back at the couch where Riza was feeding bits of her sandwich to Hayate.

_Lucky dog._

Sitting back at his desk, he couldn't help but think of Havoc's comment. Truthfully, he still didn't like chocolate. However, as he watched Riza pamper the little black and white dog he decided he definitely could start liking chocolate…provided Riza was the one feeding it to him.

As he pulled out his own lunch, he made a mental note to make sure there was chocolate pudding when Riza came over for dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
